The KURAPIKA KURUTA Owner's Guide and Maintenance
by ellemarchen
Summary: Congratulations on your purchase of a KURAPIKA KURUTA unit! Please read the enclosed manual to get the most out of your "revenge-seeking" chain-user since mishandling this unit can be quite dire and lead most likely to your subsequent demise...


Fandom: Hunter x Hunter  
Title: The KURAPIKA KURUTA Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual  
Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
Genre: General, Humor  
Character: Kurapika Kuruta  
Rating: 17+  
Warning: OOC  
Prompt: A KURAPIKA KURUTA unit  
Summary: Congratulations and thank you for your purchase of a KURAPIKA KURUTA unit! Please read the enclosed manual to make sure you get the most out of your "revenge-seeking" chain-user since mishandling this unit can be quite dire and lead most likely to your subsequent demise…

* * *

**The KURAPIKA KURUTA Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**KURAPIKA KURUTA**

Also known as the:

WALKING ENCYCLOPEDIA/CHAMPION OF JUSTICE/HUNTER EXTRAODINARE/LITHE ACROBATIST/BEST FRIEND FOREVER/LAST LIVING KURUTA/LIVING ARTIFACT/AND THAT'S ONE HOT HELL OF A SHE-MALE

Congratulations and thank you for your purchase of a KURAPIKA KURUTA unit! You are now the proud owner of said unit. Please read the enclosed guide and manual in order to program and fully make use of your "revenge-seeking" chain-user since mishandling this unit can be quite dire and lead most likely to your subsequent demise.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Kurapika Kuruta (Will also respond to "Curapikt", "Kurapika-san", etc. Can also be programmed to respond to "gaki", but there will be rather severe consequences if this is done.)

Age: 17

Blood Type: AB

Gender: Male

Height: 171 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Place of Manufacture: Rukuso Region

Date of Manufacture: April 4

**Your KURAPIKA KURATA unit will come with the following accessories:**

One silver-diamond earring

One Hunter license

Two short swords

Various Kuruta tribal outfits

Several sets of casual and formal clothes

A pair of black-colored contact lens

One secretarial lavender suit with dress shoes and a dark pink-haired pony-tail wig

One set of Chains

**Removing your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit from his box**

When your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit arrives, he will arrive in a secured and tightly locked box so as to prevent him from being stolen. Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will attempt to fight/kill the first person that opens the box depending on who it is if the proper owner does not open it with the key that is included in his package. So long as you open the box with the key that has been included, everything will be fine.

It is recommended, however, that you show him your receipt after he awakens in order to prove that you are his owner so credibility is proven properly since he is a creature of logic and common sense. If you have any units from the GENEI RYODAN "A-CLASS MASTER THIEVES" set, you are advised not to have them near your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit, especially the UBOGIN or PAKUNODA unit since it will lead to said units' terminations.

Another way for removing your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit from his box is by shouting the below phrases:

"The Genei Ryodan have been sighted!"

"Gon is in danger!"

"The Genei Ryodan have taken Gon and Killua captive!"

Upon hearing said phrases, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will immediately then tear through the box he's locked in and will immediately be looking out to murder someone. Therefore, it is a must that you are a healthy distance away from him when you shout any of the above or similar phrases. What's suggested NOT to say when removing your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit from his box is this:

"Leorio just came out of the shower butt-naked!"

The immediate response, depending on his mode, will be that he refuses to come out of said box or that he'll come out so he can beat the LEORIO unit from wherever you are back to kingdom come.

**Programming**

Bodyguard: Though slight in body, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will make the perfect bodyguard. Dedicated and silent, he works hard and is particularly exceptional at what he does. Even if he doesn't agree with what comes with this job, he will fulfill his duty to the end since it is his responsibility.

Cross-dresser (Locked): Need a spy with a good disguise? Then your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is the spy for you! Although not the proper gender to wear skirts/dresses or any other female attire, his looks are feminine enough that he can pass off for a very pretty girl. Just note that he won't do this unless it involves the safety of his friends or the end of the Spiders. He can cosplay, too, but again, only under certain situations that probably include only life-or-death.

Blacklist Hunter (Default): Dedicated to tracking down dangerous and wanted criminals in the name of justice, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is determined to hunt down all of the GENEI RYODAN "A-CLASS MASTER THIEVES" and make them pay for murdering his kinsmen and stealing their eyes to sell on the Black Market. He also wouldn't mind hunting other such evildoers, so long as they have committed crimes against society that he considers to be unforgivable.

Treasure Hunter: Though he's not a materialistic person, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit has good eyes that can spot treasure from a mile away. His Dowsing Chain can also help in this aspect, but only if you have a specific item you're looking for. His knowledge of relics of the past and the history behind each one of them also comes in handy when determining the validity and price of said treasures.

Supermodel: With his pretty blonde bishounen appearance, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit can become the ultimate ambiguous gender supermodel. However, due to his somewhat tacky sense of fashion, you probably will have to choose all the clothes he wears. On the other hand though, he makes most if not all clothes look good.

Lover (Locked): One of those fans for boy x boy love? Want to see some live action? Have no fear! Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will fulfill it depending on certain conditions. Although serious and a no-nonsense type of person, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit attracts people like bees to honey and has an allure about him that everyone can find that they like. Competence, as they say, is quite attractive. He can be a great lover for either gender even though most of our clients tend to go for the boy x boy love franchise.

Tutor/Teacher: Having trouble with homework? Don't understand something, but don't want to read? Need something dumbed down? Then the KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is the tutor for you! Although the things he explains tends to be long-winded, they cover all the important points and it's so easy to understand that even a child can comprehend! From history to culture to even sculpture, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit knows it all! Most of the other units call him a know-it-all, but in truth, he just wants to be informed about the world around him which you will undoubtedly benefit from if you decide to use him as your personal home tutor.

Finder/Detective: Recently lost your child? Want to find a missing person? With his Dowsing Chain, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will be able to find any missing person so long as you have an object or something concrete that belongs to said missing person. In addition, his logic and hard-core judgment skills can help narrow down possible places that the missing person be at and most, if not all the time, point in the right direction.

Information Hunter: Due to his love of knowledge of all sorts of shapes and sizes, he won't mind at all to go to great lengths to obtain hidden bits and pieces of rare or even secret information. Searching for uncommon books, hacking to find protected data, or even tracking down people who know the desired facts is all a piece of cake for him with his exceptional mind and amazing skills. His connections with certain people also help in this, as does his Hunter License since it helps get rid of the red tape that usually restricts civilians.

Fake Female Hotel Receptionist (Locked): As you've noticed, this programming is locked and can only be activated only if certain conditions and situations are fulfilled. They are: 1.) The GON FREECS and/or KILLUA ZAOLDYECK units must have been captured by any or all of the GENEI RYODAN units. 2.) The KURORO LUCIFER unit must be part of the GENEI RYODAN units which have captured either of the two or both. 3.) Where the GON FREECS and/or KILLUA ZAOLDYECK must be held captive in is a hotel, particularly, a very nice-looking if not expensive hotel. Once these conditions have been fulfilled, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will then disguise himself as a fake female hotel receptionist, get a LEORIO unit to send a secret message to the captive(s), and then go in for the kill. However, as you know, he doesn't act right away. He first pretends and he is very amiable when he is since a receptionist must be welcoming to their clients. This programming is branched off from the Cross-dresser programming.

**Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit comes in the following modes:**

_Fevered/Ill_

_Determined_

_Disappointed_

_Out of Character (Locked)_

_Freaked Out_

_Surprised_

_Stubborn and Proud_

_Calm and Collected (Default)_

_Irritated/Annoyed/Irked_

_Hateful (Locked)_

_Angered/Pissed_

_Indifferent_

_Happy/Amused_

_Friendly/Nice_

_Naturally pretty/sexy (Default)_

Considering that your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit comes in many complex modes, it is suggested that you keep a polite and considerate attitude towards him lest you face a swift end that may or may not include you being beaten to an inch of your life, gagged and bound as a KURORO LUCIFER unit may attest to, or being strung up by only your undergarments on the nearest flagpole.

When your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit enters the _Fevered/Ill_, it is suggested that he is near either a LEORIO or SENRITSU unit at this time in order to be nursed back to health. This mode is either caused by normal means, exhausting his Nen, overusing the Scarlet Eyes, or something that is related to the GENEI RYODAN.

The _Determined_ mode can be activated whenever his friends need his help or whenever he decides to set his mind to a particular task or another. Note that the _Disappointed_ mode can also be triggered if he fails to do the task he had set himself out to do (An example would be Menchi's Sushi Test in the Hunter Exam due to the fact that he did not, at the time, initially have any idea on what sushi actually was.)

As you might have noticed, the _Out of Character_ mode is locked. This is due to the fact that the conditions in order for this mode to appear are quite out there. This mode can be triggered from your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit being forced to join the GENEI RYODAN to any other scenario where he would usually never do a certain specific action. How he acts in this mode is a mystery to us and frankly, we don't want to know.

The _Freaked Out_ mode can be activated when your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit sees a naked LEORIO unit or when he sees a KILLUA ZAOLDYECK unit pull someone's heart out. There are other instances this mode can be triggered, but mostly will be what we call extreme. The _Surprised_ mode is a diluted version of this mode and can be activated when he learns of the GON FREECS sense of smell and hearing, when he learns of what exactly the VEZZE unit's Nen ability actually entails, when the SENRITSU unit reveals her past, etc.

The _Stubborn and Proud_ mode is automatically activated when anyone speaks ill of the deceased Kuruta Clan. In addition, the _Indifferent_ mode is activated when in the presence of colleagues or possible employers.

Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit comes naturally in the _Calm and Collected_ mode due to his nature of common sense and logic dictating most of his actions. However, the _Irritated/Annoyed/Irked_ mode will be triggered if he finds something not to his liking, such as the LEORIO unit trying to argue with him or the GENEI RYODAN still being alive. By mentioning the GENEI RYODAN, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's _Hateful_ mode will automatically be activated. The _Angered/Pissed_ mode is an upgraded version of the _Irritated/Annoyed/Irked_ mode.

The _Happy/Amused_ and _Friendly/Nice_ modes can be triggered any time your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is around a LEORIO, GON FREECS, and KILLUA ZAOLDYECK unit and is the only two modes where his smiles are actually carefree and genuine.

Again, as you might have noticed, the _Naturally Pretty/Sexy_ mode is a default mode. This is because depending on what he's wearing, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit can be considered either of the two or even both. His golden locks and graceful walk is a sight to behold and to say he's just stunning is an understatement.

**Relationships with other units:**

Being a Hunter, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit comes into contact with many other and vastly different units. Beware that certain units will cause certain negative modes and it would probably be best if you kept your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit a healthy distance away from these units.

KURORO LUCIFER: Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit hates this unit with the passion of a thousand dozen burning desert suns and then some. This unit will automatically unlock your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's _Hateful_ mode while your unit will unlock the KURORO LUCIFER unit's _Amused_ and _Interested_ mode. The KURAPIKA KURUTA Lover and Cross-dresser programming can also be unlocked by this unit, but only under certain conditions that involve kidnap/blackmail/extortion and other very shady illegal activities that will be left to your imagination.

UBOGIN: Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit loathes this unit and will immediately capture this unit with his Chain Jail since this unit is part of the Spiders. If these two units get into a fight, the UBOGIN unit will be terminated and your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will come out victorious with some rather bloody clothes, but generally unscathed. This unit will trigger the _Hateful_ and _Angered/Pissed_ mode while your unit will trigger the UBOGIN unit's _Battle-crazy_ and _Excited_ mode.

PAKUNODA: The PAKUNODA unit is rather wary of your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit and will be rather cautious since she is part of the Phantom Troupe. This unit is willing to make a deal with your unit despite them being on opposing sides because of her view that your unit is cold and distant with no apparent weaknesses. Although she sees that your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit has friends, she will not use them against him. The PAKUNODA unit will bring out your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's _Hateful_ and _Surprised_ mode while your unit will bring out her _Determined_, _Cautious_, and _Loyal/Dedicated_ mode.

PHINX: Although their conversation on the phone was brief, and absolutely cold and ruthless on your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's part, this unit will still try to get your unit off-guard with a bit of his "humor". Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will, immediately upon hearing said "humor", hang up on this unit rather abruptly. This unit will activate your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's _Hateful_ and _Irritated/Annoyed/Irked_ mode and your unit will trigger the PHINX unit's _Bored_, _Frustrated_, _Interested_, and _Irritated/Annoyed/Irked_ mode.

Please note that any of the GENEI RYODAN units is in the range of possibility of getting themselves mutilated/killed/murdered in cold blood and any other type of torture you can think of when in contact with your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit due to the rather violent Kuruta Massacre they caused and the robbing of the Scarlet Eyes from the dead. Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will not "Forgive and forget," and probably never will unless he's in his _Out of Character_ mode where anything can happen to him— from of him becoming an A-Class Thief in order to take back the stolen eyes of his Clan to him becoming Miss America are all very high in this mode as you well know.

LEORIO: The LEORIO unit is one of the three closest friends that the KURAPIKA unit has. Although friends, this unit tends to put any KURAPIKA KURUTA unit into either _Freaked Out_, _Irritated/Annoyed/Irked_, _Stubborn and Proud_, or _Angered/Pissed_ mode when a GON FREECS or a KILLUA ZAOLDYECK is not there to mediate. The Lover programming can be unlocked by this unit, however, the chances of this happening are extremely low due to the LEORIO unit's rather perverted tendencies to the female sex and his rather brash and headstrong nature.

GON FREECS: The GON FREECS unit is the only one of the KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's three closest friends that he will never show an angry face to. Although he may accidentally show that he is angry with another unit to a GON FREECS unit, the KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will never direct his anger to a GON FREECS unit. The GON FREECS unit will automatically bring out the _Friendly/Nice_ mode out of your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit due to its sincere and rather affable nature and also its unwavering loyalty to help the KURAPIKA KURUTA unit in any way whatsoever.

KILLUA ZAOLDYECK: Although your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is one of the three closest friends with this unit, there are times when your unit is uneasy around this unit— particularly when he sees this unit killing another unit. However, since they are friends, your unit is quick to adapt and learns to just accept and deal with this unit's behavior and attitude. They are not as close as your unit is with the GON FREECS unit, but they are amiable with each other and consider each other to have strengths and weaknesses that balance each other's out.

Note that whenever your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is ever teamed up with a LEORIO, GON FREECS, or a KILLUA ZAOLDYECK unit, they make a decent fighting team and can cooperate with each other despite initial clashes with the other unit.

HISOKA: This unit's nature and general behavior sets your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit automatically off on an edge. However, if these two units ever engage in a fight, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is able to hold long enough for back-up to come. Depending on the circumstances and individual interests, they can work together to reach their own goals. The HISOKA unit also considers the KURAPIKA KURUTA unit to be an interesting fighter due to the fighting style and the Scarlet Eyes, but otherwise is not usually interested in fighting against your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit and will, more often times than not, let your unit reason with him.

SHISYO: This unit is the Nen mentor of your unit and was the one who continuously tried to get your unit to drop the revenge against the GENEI RYODAN. Straight and to the point, this unit explained the Nen types to your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit and was the one to figure out that your unit had the ability to use all the Nen types. He was also the one who told your unit about the Limitation and the Pledge. Although your unit recognizes the SHISYO unit as its mentor, these two units will not exactly have a buddy-buddy relationship due to the SHISYO unit not understanding your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's need for revenge and justice.

Please note that your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will have some sort of respect for his fellow Hunters and Hunter connections. He may be considered a snobbish independent, but he is not ungrateful to the people that actually help him and will at least be polite and courteous.

SENRITSU: A rather nosy, but well-intentioned individual, the SENRITSU unit is a Music Hunter who shares the same belief as your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit that in order to find something evil, one must start from an evil path. At times, she likes to hear the heartbeat of your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit and is quite curious what your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is like. If your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit continues to interact with a SENRITSU unit, they will eventually become friends that are willing to help each other's causes and goals. With their similar thinking, these two units can be quite cordial to each other despite your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's rather standoffish nature and the SENRITSU unit's rather all-knowing one and will find in each other a kindred soul.

VEZZE: Originally a colleague of your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit, this unit's rather unique Nen ability to cause any man to be her slave with one kiss puts your unit on high alert on all times around her. She will find your unit to be quite the pretty boy, even offering to give him a free kiss upon the first time they meet, and will later find him to be quite impressive and cool after interacting with him and seeing him in action with his chains. She shares the same mentality as your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit in getting a job done and is focused on doing said job well. These two units can work together and will so long as their duties don't hinder the other.

BASHOU: The BASHOU unit will treat your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit like a kid, though a rather smart kid because of the years between them and the height difference. Laidback and knowing his own limits, this unit will respect your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit despite his treatment to your unit and will take orders from your unit. This unit will be impressed with your unit's logic and fighting ability, although these two units will only treat each other as colleagues at most.

Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit's relations with his other colleagues are professional at best and he will not spend any more time around them unless they will bring him closer to retrieving the Scarlet Eyes of his Clan or terminating the GENEI RYODAN.

**Cleaning**

Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is fully capable of cleaning himself and can do it by himself, thank you very much. He can also dry himself, in case you wanted to know, and though he is considered to be quite shy and prude as a LEORIO unit attests to, please don't force yourself upon him to help him get clean. However, he will allow you to help if he is injured.

He also will not mind sharing a bath with either a GON FREECS or KILLUA ZAOLDYECK unit or even both since he considers them to be children and therefore will not feel awkward around them. He will, however, refuse to take a bath with any other unit unless he is in his _Out of Character _mode.

**Energy**

Your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is only 17 so he will still need enough food to fill a somewhat growing boy's stomach. He will also need sufficient rest, at least 8 hours of it, especially so if he had just used the Scarlet Eyes state and the Emperor Time/Absolute Mastery before resting. He can just about eat anything and sleep anywhere since he was orphaned for about 5 years before he took the Hunter Exam and so will not complain much so long as there is a reasonable explanation.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

_Q:_ I want to unlock the Lover programming on my KURAPIKA KURUTA unit. How do I do that?

_A:_ Have either a KURORO LUCIFER or a LEORIO unit nearby and just let the events unfold. It's usually best to just let your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit do what he wants or else he'll think you're just using him as some sort of hooker and you're supposedly his pimp-daddy which you DO NOT want to happen. You can also try it with a female unit, but the chances of this happening fast are next to zero since your unit will keep a respectful distance from said female unit.

_Q:_ Is there any more programming my KURAPIKA KURUTA unit can unlock? I mean, the ones that are given are great and all, but I want more.

_A:_ Yes, there actually is. However, it's not shown here because there's simply just too many that your unit is actually qualified for. Because he is not only intelligent, smokin' hot, and a capable fighter, he is able to do many things: He's a jack-of-all-trades and so long as you give him a manual to learn and understand from, he can be the Don of a Mafioso Family, a navigator, to even the CEO of any industrial company that's out there. He is _that_ competent.

_Q:_ Are there any more modes that my KURAPIKA KURUTA unit can have than what has been mentioned?

_A:_ Yes, there are. They range from _Guilty_ to _Flirty_ to even _Playful_ and we heartily encourage you to discover more of them since the more you discover the more things around you will become interesting. We suggest, however, for your safety and the safety of your surroundings, that you do this outside in a secluded area from anything that will trigger his more rather homicidal tendencies.

_Q:_ I want my KURAPIKA KURUTA unit to dress-up in these clothes, but they're not exactly to his tastes. How do I get him into them?

_A:_ Explain to him that it's for his friends or the demise of the Spiders. Have sufficient back-up information if he still refuses and continue to do so until his protests wear down. Remember, though, to not to push him too much or else he'll force _you_ to wear the clothes and will leave angrily in a huff.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: The GENEI RYODAN units won't leave my KURAPIKA KURUTA unit alone.

Solution: This is probably due to your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit causing the death or fighting one of their units. Simply have your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit fake his death or let him kill all the GENEI RYODAN units. If you don't, the GENEI RYODAN units will never leave your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit alone and their Danchou, the KURORO LUCIFER unit, will not stop hunting for your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit until it is either eliminated or a part of his Spiders.

Problem: My KURAPIKA KURUTA unit won't go into the Lover programming around my LEORIO unit and it's already been a month.

Solution: Your LEORIO unit probably has been flirting with other women in the vicinity of your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit or has been upsetting him with insensitive words when they're talking about the now deceased Kuruta Clan. The only solution for this is for your LEORIO unit to grow up or to give the two units some space from each other. There's not much else you can do and it's best to just let them sort their problems between themselves.

Problem: My KURAPIKA KURUTA unit is stuck in his _Hateful_ mode.

Solution: In order to get him out of this, have a SENRITSU unit play her flute to calm him down. Although it just changes the mode from _Hateful_ to _Determined_, it's better than nothing. For a temporary change from either of these two modes, have a GON FREECS, LEORIO, and a KILLUA ZAOLDYECK all in their _Playful/Rough_ modes and your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will automatically go in his _Happy/Amused_ mode.

Problem: Someone has just kidnapped my KURAPIKA KURUTA unit because he's the last living Kuruta and is, in fact, a living priceless artifact.

Solution: Have a KURORO LUCIFER unit or a GON FREECS unit know of this little juicy bit. The KURORO LUCIFER unit will refuse to have such a priceless thing such as the last living Kuruta in the hands of some mercenary and the GON FREECS unit will refuse to see his friend be auctioned off as though he was some sort of exotic animal. If these two units find this out and coincidentally meet each other, they will team up together and will get their respective allies to help them out.

**Conclusion**

With the proper care and the right amount of love, your KURAPIKA KURUTA unit will flourish beautifully like a well cared for bloody red rose. Thank you for purchasing this unit and we hope that you will have a nice day.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I was doing this instead of homework because I'm once again hooked on the Hunter x Hunter fandom. Since my favorite character is Kurapika, I typed about him and had much fun doing so. Can you tell?


End file.
